Parties & Mistletoe
by xXits.auslly.babyXx
Summary: The gang host a Christmas party at Sonic Boom. Dez is creating a movie, and Cassidy returns. Definately a dramatic moment at the party itself. R&R! Poll for song is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG I haven't been on for ages! Anyways, this is a new fic for Austin & Ally. In the 3****rd**** chapter, there's a song, but I have three choices. I'm going to let you pick! On my profile, there's a survey for you to answer, and the song with the most votes will be the one. **

**Plot: The gang hosts a Christmas party at the store. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters! **

**Chapter 1 **

Ally's POV

"Austin! I just came up with a great idea!" Austin walks into the store. I don't see why he's here so early though.

"Cool! Um… what is it?"

"I was thinking that we hold a Christmas party right here this weekend!" I waited for a reply, but all I saw was a blank face. I clapped my hands in front of him, and he awakens from his daydream.

"Huh?"

"I said that we could host a Christmas party here this weekend."

"That would be awesome! But wait, how can you? No offense, but you aren't really that social."

"None taken, and you know I have about the same number of followers on Tweeter as you. I can send just one twit and bam! A full party."

"I guess. How about I invite Dallas?"

"Y-yeah! But what if he says no again!?"

"Ally, trust me. He knows you can't dance well, so I doubt that he'll say no."

"Well, ok."

"Wait, so you decided to mention the party two days early? Doesn't it always take at least a week to set up?"

"I didn't know I could hold one until today."

"Oh." Austin seems to be confused, but that was just him being him. I let him off.

"Anyways, I want to have a meeting here at 4:00 to discuss this. Do you think you can tell Trish and Dez?"

"No problem! I might as well find an outfit too."

"As long as you don't look ridiculous."

"I'm not completely like Dez."

"I know."

"See you later!" Austin walks towards the exit, but he turns around and winks. I waved back at him. Well, it was more like I was wiggling my fingers. That doesn't matter anyways.

Austin's POV

She gave me flirty fingers! Ok, maybe she didn't mean to. I mean, she likes Dallas. Speaking of Dallas, I find him carrying a stack of books at the library. He sets them down on this cart sort of thing you find at a fancy restaurant. I catch up to him.

"'Sup?"

"Just putting away these books. What's up with you?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanna come to the Christmas party at the music store on Saturday?"

"I think I can make it. Is there like a dress code or something?"

"Anything, as long as it isn't ridiculous."

"So no puffy clothes?"

"Yeah… I don't know what Dez was thinking at the Quinceñera."

"He's a little wild isn't he? By the way, this is gonna sound a little weird, but… Do you um… you know… like Ally?"

"Please, we're just friends. It'd be weird to date her."

"Makes sense, I guess. But she has told me about you."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She's said you're talented, smart, and a excellent dancer."

"Really? Anyways, I gotta go. You sure you can make it Saturday?"

"Yup! See ya!" I rush out of the library, hoping no one noticed me. I don't want anyone to suddenly believe that Austin Moon has turned geeky. Outside, I see a movie set, which is probably Dez's. I see Trish and Dez in some sort of argument.

"I want the most lines in this movie, so you better make me Amanda."

"I'm the director of this movie, so I choose your part, and that is… Girl number twelve."

"If I'm not Amanda, then there's gonna be one less Dez living on the face of this Earth."

"Ok, so, how's Amanda for you?" I interrupt the conversation to save Dez. Trish seems a little annoyed by my presence.

"What brings you here?"

"Listen, Ally wants to host a party at the store on Saturday, and she wants us to go to the meeting for it at 4:00. Be there?"

"If it's for a party, definitely."

"Awesome! Oh yeah. Trish, do you think you can give me Ally's dress size?"

"Uh, why?"

"Just 'cause."

"Ok?" Trish is about to tell me, but she decides to text me since Dez was eavesdropping on us.

"Thanks! And please be at the meeting."

"Wow, you're turning into Ally." I rolled my eyes, and I find a store nearby. After searching like a bazillion dresses, I find a simple red velvety dress with white, fur-like trim. The cashier seems baffled, and I lied that it was for my sister. I swear that if I ever get that reaction again, I'm gonna scream. Back at the store, Ally's rearranging the violins on the shelf. She catches me coming to her.

"Can you help me find something to wear? I looked in my closet to the last bit, and I found nothing!"

"You don't have to find anything." I pull out the dress from my bag, and her face lights up.

"Oh my God, Austin! I love it! Thank you!" Ally wraps her arms around my neck to hug me. Then, she stands on her toes, and kisses my cheek. She runs up to her practice room. I place my hand on my cheek, and I'm startled by Dez.

"Yup! You like her!" I whirl around, and stare at him.

"Never do that again!"

"Sorry bro.."

"And what makes you think I like Ally?"

"Well, you got her a dress, and you put your hand on the cheek she kissed. What else?"

"Ugh fine. You win. But puh-lease don't tell her! I'll figure it out myself."

"Whatever floats your boat." Within seconds, Trish drags Dez out by his ear. I'm not even gonna try to get in their next argument.

Trish's POV

Dez decided to have my character scoop up cow poop. I'm gonna knock those freckles off his face.

"Why is Amanda the cow poop scooper?"

"Huh?"

"I said-"

"I heard you! But Amanda isn't the poop scooper."

"Yeah she is. Look at the script!" Dez examines the script, and he turns to some girl with a binder. He takes another script, and hands it to me.

"Amanda is the singing farm girl. Girl number twelve is the poop scooper."

"Go figure. Hey, it's almost 4:00. We gotta get to the meeting." I drag Dez to the store, and I find Ally in this really cute dress. Maybe that's why Austin wanted her dress size.

"Hey Trish! Uh, where's Dez?"

"What? He's right-" I look to my right, and I find that he's missing. "Urrgg. That little sneaky noob. I dragged him over here!"

"I'm sure he'll come back. Anyways, look at this dress Austin got me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cute blonde boy gets you a dress. Now help me! I saw these dresses at a store. One was white with red, green, and silver dots, and the other was a sparkly one."

"I'd go with the polka dot one."

"Yeah, I don't wanna be mistaken for a tree ornament."

"Did you just call Austin cute?"

"Isn't that what you think of him?"

"You know I like Dallas. I wouldn't think of Austin that way."

"Alright." Austin walks in, and stands there, dazed.

"W-wow! You look amazing I that dress!"

"Thanks. I-I'm gonna change so that it doesn't get ruined." When Ally closes the door to the practice room, Dez enters, wrapped in glittery garland.

"What happened?"

"I was getting decorations for the party, and this happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Austin, you have got to tell Ally you like her."

"I will, now can we get this garland off of Dez?"

"Fine." Austin and I unwrap Dez, and we coil up the garland. Ally comes down, and we start the meeting.

Austin's POV

"First of all, we need a dj. Every party needs a dj."

"Well, yeah, but what about decorations?"

"Mistletoe?"

"I guess, but what if you and Dez somehow end up under it together?" Dez smirks, and Trish slaps him silly.

"Scratch that out."

"Ok, how about I take care of the decorations."

"Aww! I want to do the decorations!" Dez clearly hasn't thought of the incident he went through.

"How about snacks?"

"I'll do them! My mom makes a killer chocolate-peppermint cake!"

"Ok, Trish is doing snacks, and I'm doing decorations. Dez, can you find like the disco balls, and lighting?"

"Awesome!"

"Alright. And Austin. Austin?"

…

"Oh, Austin! I love you!" I take Ally's head in my hands, and before I close the space between us…

"I wish we could stay in this moment forever." We were just inches away before…

…

"Austin!" I regain consciousness from my fantasy land. Turns out, I was kissing a pen.

"What?"

"I don't know what just happened, but can you just find a dj?"

"I'm on it!"

"Ok, I guess we're done here." Trish drags Dez back to the movie set. Ally stares at me like I've gone mad.

"What?!"

"What has gotten into you? You're kissing a pen!"

"I'm just tired!"

"Uh huh. Who is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Austin!"

"It's a secret!"

"Since when do you keep secrets?"

"Apparently since today." I rush out of the store before Ally could get a chance to reply. Who am I kidding? She'll never date me! She likes Dallas! I really think it's be best of we stay friend, that way, we don't jeopardize our career. I'm the most confused person right now. Suddenly, I crash into someone.

"Oh! Hey Austin!" Cassidy.

**So? How was it? This is only the first chapter. It might be a while before the second since I've only got the first written down. Review for the children! :P (P.S. this was 7 pages!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, disregard what I said in the first chapter. I think this'll be more than three chapters, but I'm still figuring it out. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

Austin's POV

I'm a little dazed after crashing into Cassidy, but I stand up. I reached my hand out and helped Cassidy up.

"Hey Austin! I'm back!"

"I can see that. Are you finished with the band or something?"

"Nah, we're just in Miami for Christmas, and I'll leave after New Years. What's up with you?"

"Well, I just got signed to Starr Records. Have you heard of Jimmy Starr?"

"Oh my gosh! He's like one of the biggest names in the music business! I can't believe you're working with him!"

"I know. Crazy right?"

"Well, duh! Anyways, so guy asked me if I wanted to go to this party, and I have no idea what on earth he's talking about."

"Oh. My friends and I are hosting a Christmas party at Sonic Boom this Saturday."

"Cool! Wait, you don't mind if I'm with someone else?"

"It's cool. I was gonna ask some other girl anyways, but she seems to like someone else."

"Well, ask her before it's too late! Don't be so lazy."

"I'm not lazy."

"Then build up some valor. Anyways, I gotta go. See ya!"

"Later." Cassidy walks away, and when I turn around, Ally's looking for me. Just as she catches sight of me, I'm already dashing behind a store. I hide in an empty recycling bin. I have a feeling she figured I liked her, and I'm not taking the risk to get let down. I lift the cover slightly, and I see she's confused. I close the cover, and a few seconds later, the sun illuminates the bin. I guess being caught was inevitable.

"Yay! You found me! Now it's my turn to look for you."

"Austin, what's going on? Get out of there!" I try to jump out, but the bin topples over. I end up sprawled upon the blacktop. I hop back up.

"What?"

"You ran away! And was that Cassidy you were talking to?"

"Yeah."

"And what's going on?"

"She just wanted to clear up the news of the party."

"Is she going with you?"

"No. Some other guy asked her, but I'm ok with it. I'm over her now."

"Well, who asked her?"

"I don't know."

"Well, are you sure you're over her? 'Cause if you are, can you please tell me who you really like?"

"I really don't want to tell you."

"Austin! You know, I can help you join up with whoever this girl is."

"I already know how I'm gonna tell her I like her."

"Can you at least tell me?"

"Why are you so nosey all of a sudden? I don't look in your diary anymore, so you should respect my privacy too. At least until some point during the party."

"Well… Alright, but at the party, do you promise to maybe introduce her?"

"I think you already know her."

"So, she's from school? Well, I guess I'll see her then. Now where's Trish? She wants me to help her find the dress she wanted."

"I think she's at Dez's movie set arguing about her part."

"Thanks." Ally quickly strides to the set, which was obviously the main center of attention right now. I'm relieved that I was able to convince Ally to wait until the party. I wanted to surprise her then. Now I'm thinking Dallas asked Cassidy to the party, but I'm going to scratch that out for now. Who knows? I decided to play around in the practice room. Maybe I'll even find something interesting to play with. I play on the piano for a bit, and copy some of Ally's vocal warm-ups. I don't know how she comes up with them, but they're fun to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ally's book. No, That's off-limits, and yet, I'm flipping through the pages. I see a page with my name, and a bunch of hearts. Wait. I shut my eyes, and open them again. Instead of my name, there's Dallas' name. Mine was just an illusion. I tossed the book back on the table, and I get the fact out of my head of Ally liking me. Now I wish I read the date of that page. If it were written a few months ago, there's a chance that Ally is over Dallas.

"What's going on in here?"

"Wha- Oh, uh… hey!" Ally's back, with Trish and Dez too. Ally has Trish's arm, and Trish has Dez's ear. I wonder how that went.

"Did you go through my book again?!"

"What?! Psh, no…"

"I'm serious, it was not positioned like this."

"Come on Ally! How can you actually remember exactly how you left your book?"

"Because I have a good memory, Trish! Now, Austin, did you really go through and ready this again?"

"… Ok, yes, but all I saw was Dallas' name surrounded by hearts."

"But you had just told me earlier that you wouldn't look through my book again!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! You've been acting differently lately! You didn't even seem excited when I told you I'd invite Dallas to the party."

"Because I thought he was going to deny my offer to dance!"

"Look, Ally, Dez and I noticed that your behavior has changed a little too. You don't even gaze at Dallas anymore." I can't believe Trish wants to help me. After all, she usually tries to reveal my secrets. Dez is sweating now, and I think he's ready to burst from all this pressure.

"Dez, what about you? You're sweating."

"Uh… Uh… I know nothing!" Dez pries Trish's hand off his ear, and he runs out of the room, flailing his arms and screaming like a maniac. I guess he can't take that much pressure. I resent him for being able to escape any type of pressure put down on him. Trish follows him, but definitely not to calm him down. I'm left alone with Ally.

"Look, Ally, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to know why you were acting weird, and I thought reading the book would help me find the answer."

"Austin, I know you get curious, but next time, can you like discuss things with me before going into my private things?"

"But I saw hearts around Dallas' name, and you acted like he could be just a friend." Great, now I'm just repeating myself.

"For the last time, I don't want to face him if he was going to let me down."

"We're just repeating ourselves now. Can you just forgive me?"

"Ok, yes, but next time, I will get retribution if you read my book again."

"Thanks. I open my arms, and Ally goes into them. I go out to the movie set, and I see Trish performing a scene. Dez sees me, and summoned me.

"Why Thomas! Why did you take my precious Penny? You know that mare has been my best friend since I was born!"

"You promised me your prized possession if you didn't want to marry me."

"Then I'll do what it takes to get her back." Trish drops the pan, and she reaches her arms around this boy's neck, but just before some sort of kiss…

"Cut! Ok guys! Take five!"

"Ok, I'm really confused with the plot here."

"You'll understand it. Trust me, Trish wanted to change some of the scenes. How did it go with Ally?"

"She's cool with me now, but I really don't think I'm gonna read her book again. What does retribution means?"

"Duh! It means to save someone or something!"

"Uh no it doesn't." Trish pops up between us."

"And what makes you think you know everything?"

"Read the dictionary."

"Forgive…"

"No, not that. Under it!"

"Revenge…"

"See! Ally's gonna get revenge on you if you read her book!"

"So, she hates me now?"

"No! She will though if you read-"

"I know that! Can we stop repeating that though?"

"Alright. Dez are the five minutes up?"

"Yup. Everyone! Back to your places!" I leave the set so everyone can concentrate. I return home, and I see my parents crying.

**Ok, this was like only 5 pages this time. Anyways, this story might be 4 or 5 chapters long, but I haven't decided yet. Vote for which song you want in the story on my profile and review! Peace. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm back with the third chapter! Anyways, there's most likely gonna be more than 5 chapters, so the song poll on my profile will still be up. Anyways, enjoy! **

Austin's POV 

I don't know why they're crying, but I hope it's not going to be about something stupid. I see a piece of paper, a letter, on the table. I read it, but I don't understand why they're crying over it.

"Guys, the store's only closing for renovations. They'll give you somewhere else to sell the mattresses. You didn't read this clearly enough."

"What?" My dad reads the letter over again. Apparently, since I chose my music career over selling mattresses, they never believe or trust me. He stares at me in disbelief.

"See?"

"Ok, but next time, show us the parts when you tell us things."

"You scared us to death thinking that the store was closing!"

"What!? I didn't write the letter, and you read this letter first before me!"

"Oh… Well, in that case, do you want pancakes for dinner?"

"Sure. Whatever, but can't you just trust me again? So, I chose singing over taking over the family business. Big deal! There's still Ashley and Ashton who can take it over." I stomp to my room, passing my twin siblings who apparently overhead this whole conversation. I've got a lot on my mind. Between the party, my promise for Trish and Dez to tell Ally I like her, their movie, and now my parents untrusting me, I can't stand it! I crash on my bed, and soon enough, I fall asleep. I'm guessing it's time to eat since I woke up smelling pancakes. My mom's on the edge of the bed next to me. Now what does she want?

"What do you want?"

"Look, Austin, we haven't been trusting you because we were worried. You know that some singers choose to go the wrong way, and change their style. When you continued your music career, we got worried that you might make bad choices."

"What makes you think that I will change?"

"If you change your style, you'll get new types of fans. I don't want you to gain fans that don't care about your music you sing right now."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Ok… tell me what's bothering you."

"Well, there's already a party we're working on, Trish and Dez's movie… and I also promised them that I'd tell the girl I like how I feel about her."

"Ok, now synthesize all of that, and tell me some way you can deal with it."

"I… I could like… take each thing one step at a time?"

"Yes! Don't try to deal with all of this at once. That will just cause stress."

"Thanks."

"Now, who's this girl you're talking about?"

"Well, it's uh… Ally."

"Your music partner?"

"Yeah." Why does everyone want to know who I like? I'm sick of that question already.

"Well, when do you plan to tell her?"

"I was hoping to tell her at the party, but she already like some other guy."

"Do you know if that guy likes her?"

"Well, he seems to be acting different around her now. All he does is nod his head and smile, then goes back to whatever he's doing."

"That's a sign that he just wants to be friends. You still have a chance."

"I guess."

"Good boy. Come on, let's eat." At the dinner table, Ashley and Ashton poured too much syrup on their pancakes that they got it all over their faces and hands. Classic six year olds. I tried hard to stifle my laugh as my mom cleans them. I ate my pancakes, and went back to my room. I laid on my bed, and listened to a bunch of music, hoping to get my mind off of everything. I fell asleep again, and my siblings woke me up by shooting these suction darts at me. The only way to get them out of my room is by chasing them around the house until they're exhausted. The only difference is that they believe I'm playing tag with them. After about an hour or so, they finally crash on their beds, and slept right away. I drag myself back to my room, and I decide to go to bed. I lay down, and stared at my red and yellow lava lamp. It's odd how I fall asleep easily while looking at that thing.

...

I see Ally on the grass, looking up at the stars. What she's dreaming about is a mystery. I walk over to her, and she leans her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her.

"If only I could keep the world under nighttime, with the sky just like this forever…"

"You know I'd never stop loving you until the last star disappears from the sky under that locked night." Ally looks up at me. She leans in closer and…

…

I wake up. Great. I just had the most perfect dream in the world, and it gets ruined by dawn. And whenever I have a nightmare, I never wake up until it's finished. I impel myself out of bed, and into the bathroom to shower. The warm water made me resent getting out, immediately freezing me. I change, and I jump down the stairs for breakfast. No one's down here, so either everyone's not up yet, or my parents left me here with the twins. I hope I don't have to babysit them. The last time I did that, I got eggs in my hair, and rice all over my room. I see my mom in her bedroom, so I grab a slice of bread, and leave. It's only 9:00, but I decide to find Ally anyways. The store doesn't open for another half hour, so I presumed that she was setting up the shelves, or polishing all the tubas. Maybe she's working on a new song. I wave to her, and she lets me in.

"What are you doing here early?"

"I woke up, tried to fall asleep again, and yeah, that didn't happen. So, I just decided to come here."

"Well, there's still a half hour to kill before the store opens. Wanna write a new song?"

"I thought your ideas are better later in the day?"

"True… Yeah, let's wait til later."

"Thought so. Do you need help with anything?"

"No… wait, my dad bought more boxes of supplies just to save like nothing again. I could use some help unpacking a few and setting them up."

"Sure." Ally leads the way to the storage room where piles of boxes loom over us. She takes a box off the shortest stack and hands it to me. I open it, and I find a bunch of clarinets, reeds, grease, and these weird clip thingies. Ally opens another box with the cases. She shows me how to fill each case, and eventually, decides to give me a quick lesson on how to play a clarinet. I did make a sound, a squeaky noise, that appeared to amuse Ally. We bring the cases down, and leave a few open for display. Just in time too. Ally opens the doors.

"I'm going to the store to find decorations. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I might as well find a dj for the party."

"What about Miami Mack?"

"Why didn't I think of him? He'd never pass up the opportunity."

"Exactly, now let's get the supplies." Ally and I go to a craft store, and right away, Ally holds up a string of tree lights.

"I thought Dez was doing the lights?"

"He's doing all the strobe lights, and disco balls. We can do the mini ones."

"Got it." I pull a cart over, and Ally fills it with lights. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a few pieces of mistletoe. I sneak one and place it under he lights. Hopefully, I'll get lucky. After stuffing the cart with wreath garlands, tablecloths, fake holly, and a snowman for the entrance, I pay for it at the register. Ally decides to carry the snowman while I'm stuck lugging bags. I guess this is payback for making Ally and Trish carry all of our bags when we went to the Everglades. At the store, we put everything in the practice room.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. I'm gonna call Mack."

"Alright. I'll figure out how to set up these lights."

"Are you sure you don't need help with those?"

"Nope. I got them."

"Ok" I decide to watch Ally while I call Mack in case she messes up. Apparently, she pulled the lights out by string, not in a clump.

"Hello! This is Miami Mack!"

"Hey! It's Austin."

"Ah, it's the moon. Sorry, I'm all booked today."

"I not asking about that. I'm asking if you want to dj a party tomorrow night."

"Awesome! Now I've got something to do tomorrow. When is it?"

"At 7:00."

"Cool."

"One more thing, no more scavenger hunts."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you!"

"You too." When I hang up, I see that Ally has gotten the cover off one of the lights.

"I think I need help with this."

"Let me see that. How did you get that thing off?"

"I pulled at it."

"It has to stay on, ok?" I snap the little cover on the light, and I explain how to set it up, but Ally doesn't fully understand me. "You know what, Dez and I will set these up ok."

"Alright. Why don't we watch Dez and Trish work on the movie."

"I think that sounds like a plan. Let's go!"

**Ok, so that was 5 pages again. Just so you know, the song poll is still up. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**And now… coming to you live… it's chapter… 4! I don't know, I just got bored. Anyways, I finally got out of Austin's POV. It's pretty much about the group and the movie. Enjoy! **

At the set, I can tell that Dez only wanted to do a short movie. There was a sign that said: Shooting Last Scene! Do Not Disturb! It wasn't necessary to have a sign there.

Dez's POV

I spot Austin and Ally coming over, and I call out a five-minute break.

"Hey guys! Like my sign?"

"Yeah, but is it really necessary to put one up?"

"You never know who might try to interrupt. Wanna watch the last scene in a few?"

"We just bought the decorations for the party, and we have like nothing to do, so I guess."

"So, what type of lights are you looking for?"

"Preferably strobe lights, and colored disco lights. Do you have any of that?"

"I sure do! I wanted to use them for the movie, but little vexing Trish thought they made her eyes funny."

"True."

"How did you know that?"

"She sent me a really long text last night about how annoying you and your lights were."

"Uhh... she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I don't know what?" Oops.

"Nothing."

"Uh, you know I didn't like those lights. They drove me insane!"

"Look, can we just finish the scene?"

"Fine."

"Alright everybody! Back to your places! And… Action!" Ok, Tomas stomps over… Amanda smirks…

"You said you would marry my to get that stinking horse back! Now I hear you're moving?"

"Oh, I'm not the one who's moving."

"Ha! What makes you think I'll be moving?"

"Let's just say that here, stealing a horse that you don't own is illegal." Now, he police should appear… good, good…

"What? You can't arrest me! We had a deal!"

"I believe that deal wasn't written on paper, so it never existed."

"I'll get you someday! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But I will get you." Police place handcuffs on… and drive him away.

"Come on Penny. Let's go get you some carrots."

"And cut! That was awesome!"

"Now can I have my make-up?"

"Uh…"

"Make-up… now…" What? When did I agree to give her make-up for acting? Isn't getting the chance to be onscreen enough?

"No make-up, no chocolate!" I dig around my backpack, and sure enough, I find eyeliner and eye shadow. I hand it to her, and she walks away.

"Hey! Where's my chocolate?"

"Our deal wasn't written on paper!" That was clever. Oh well. I can buy myself chocolate. Wait a minute, is Austin in la-la-land again? Time for strobe lights! I roll a stand in front of Austin and I turn the light on. Oops. Bad idea.

"Dez!"

"You were staring off into space again! What was I supposed to do?"

"Splash a cup of water on me? Tickle me? Just never shine lights in my face again!"

"What do you keep doing that anyways lately?"

"I'm wondering what type of food Trish will bring. I hope she bake pancakes with chocolate."

"I hope she brings pickles. No party is ever complete without pickles."

"Ally, no party has pickles."

"But I want this one to! You know I love pickles!"

"Like they're the only thing you want in the world? No boys or anything?"

"Well, boys and friends are an exception, but pickles are still awesome!" Uh oh. Trish is coming back. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me!

"You come with me." Now I'm being dragged by the monster. By my ear. Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Why won't Austin or Ally help me? After, well, I guess 5 minutes, I see that I'm inside some house.

"Let go of me!"

"Fine."

"What do you want me for?"

"I need you to help with the food."

"Why can't you ask Ally to do that?"

"Because she and Austin are going to be setting up the decorations and helping you with the lights. I'm the only one who wouldn't have help with anything, so I need you."

"Ugh. Whatever. What do you want me to do?" She gives me a smug look and hands me a shredder and a pile of chocolate. So that's what she did to _my _chocolate.

"Shred all of that. We'll top the peppermint cake with them." Staring at the chocolate makes my mouth water. I want so badly to eat it, but I won't be able to do that without guaranteeing a punch in the nose. I decide to hum while shredding all the chocolate in a bowl. Suddenly, I see a piece of duct tape right in front of my face. It goes on my mouth before I could react.

"Mmmmffffffmmm!"

"That'll teach you to shut up. Now, get back to work!" And so I shred my chocolate, and try to rip the tape off. When I shred all that chocolate, I'm given the job to smear frosting on the cupcakes. Only, that didn't go so well. I've got frosting all over my hands and shirt. I even got some in Trish's hair. I think she's going into some sort of rage. She calms herself down, and takes my butter knife and the cupcakes away. She gives me a simpler task of giving her the utensils when she needs them. Boring! Finally, after almost three hours, she yanks the tape off.

"Owww!"

"Hey, at least you weren't humming. Just so you know, tomorrow, you'll be helping me bring all this food."

"Aww!"

"Oh well. Now get out!" Rude. I rush out. Only stopping to check if she's following me or not. Well, it's 4:00, but I might as well go back to the store. Surely Austin's still hanging out with Ally. I mean, why wouldn't he?

"Hey Dez! What happened with you and Trish?"

"She wanted me to help with cooking the food for the party. I was stuck shredding chocolate, frosting cupcakes, and handing her the cooking materials."

"Uh, you've got a little something around your mouth."

"She put duct tape on there 'cause I was humming."

"Why? Does she have a problem with you humming?"

"She said it annoys her."

"Ok… Anyways, do you wanna help plan out where the decorations should go?"

"Awesome! Where are they?"

"In the practice room." Up in the practice room, I see a bunch of bags and a snowman.

"Whoa! How did you make the snowman to keep it from melting?"

"Dez… It's plastic."

"Aww! How did Nelson do it though?"

"I have no idea. Sometimes, I wonder what goes through his mind on a daily basis."

"Can we please get started with this?" Ally wants to get this over with. We take out a floor plan of the store, and we argue about the lights, tables, and the snowman. I want if hanging, Ally wants it at the entrance, and Austin wants it by the dj. This is gonna be a long afternoon…

**Ok, sorry if that was a little confusing. I'm not really used to doing Dez's POV since I don't understand his behavior well enough. I just wanted to give it a shot though. Review for more chapters! And take the poll on my profile for the song I'll use later. Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry, worst updater eva! I was busy working on my story on Fictionpress, There's Only a Thin Line Between Love and Hate. Check it out! (I'm . .Hate.) Don't ask about that name ok. Anyways, I can't believe the final iCarly episode's gonna air tonight! Ok, now back on track, here's chapter 5!**

Austin's POV

Well, we finally chose where to display that snowman. Ally won that argument by saying that we can record me singing Christmas songs, and put the speakers near the snowman as if it were singing. I guess that's a pretty cool idea.

"Hey, it's almost 6:00. Should we get something to eat?"

"Well, all that arguing made me super hungry. Who's up for Smiley Stan's Smoked Salmon?"

"I'm not that much of a fan of seafood. Maybe we should just go to the food court."

"I'm with Ally on this. Salmon makes me feel dizzy, and don't ask me why." Seafood tastes weird, so I feel sick after eating it. And eating 50 pancakes in an hour. I'm never doing that again.

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm still ordering fish & chips."

"Go ahead." The three of us find a short line at the food court, which suggested that we were a little early. The sun has set already, so all the shops were glistening with garlands, and bright lights. Santa Claus is Coming to Town blasted though the many speakers. All ordered a salad, and I asked for a cheeseburger. Of course, Dez get his share of fish & chips. I offered to get our drinks once we found a table.

"I wish Trish was here. I absolutely love all the lights at night here. My dad and I would go Christmas shopping, and I'd sing along to the music nonstop up to the point where his eye would start twitching."

"Did he have something in his eye?"

"No. He just got tired of hearing me sing for like five hours straight, and wondered how that's even possible for a seven year old."

"I wish I could've had a childhood like you did. My parents had been so wrapped up with this ridiculous kingdom theme for a mattress company, I just slept on a bed in their office until it was time to go home. At least we did go to the beach every once in a while."

"They had a bed in their office? Wow! That awesome!"

"You know, maybe we can all go to the beach together for one weekend. Just the four of us."

"There's only three of us."

"Uh, Dez? Are you forgetting someone?"

"Oh yeah! My buddy Waldo."

"Who's Waldo?"

"My invisible friend. He invented an invisibility machine, but after he made himself invisible, the machine went invisible itself. Now, he can't find it."

"Interesting. And I meant Trish. Not Waldo."

"Oh, that." Dez muttered.

"Do you have a problem with her?"

"No. She's just forcing me to help bring all the food tomorrow night. And there's a lot to carry."

"Are there pickles?"

"I don't know. All I know so far is that she'll be bringing that peppermint chocolate cake, some cookies, and cupcakes. I know nothing about pickles."

"I don't understand why pickles shouldn't be at a party. They're not that bad."

"I know Ally, but parties are supposed to have sweets. Candy, cookies, cakes, soda… All that goody stuff!" I just love sweets. I have such a sweet tooth. Maybe I can coax some of that cake into Ally. It sounds really good.

"I don't want just sweets. Maybe a veggie platter?"

"No offense, but that would make you sound like party pooper."

"Dez!"

"I'm just giving my opinion."

"Austin, it's ok. I guess it is a bad idea bringing in a veggie platter." I wish Ally did seem offended, and then I could've comforted her.

"Alright. Well, I guess we should go. I need to help with my sibling to get into bed. I seem the be the only one in the family who can do that."

"Yeah, I need to meet up with Waldo, and plan out all night fest."

"I suggest you go to sleep. We definitely do not need a grumpy Dez while we're setting up the lights and food tables."

"Aww!"

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye Austin!" When I arrive home, Ashley and Ashton both grab my legs simultaneously. They beg me to walk around while they hang on, but I knew they had to go to bed.

"Or… we can play "Run Away from Austin the Scary Monster"!" That did the trick. They both let go, and rush upstairs. I wait a few seconds, and I follow their path. I checked the bathroom. No one. I opened some of the closet doors, and I found a mess in them. I guess they tried to find a spot in there. I finally cornered the two in their bedroom, and I scoop them up.

"Spin around!"

"Do the twirly ride!" I spun around in circles until I became dizzy, and collapsed on a bed. Ashton crawls into his bed, and Ashley takes a book out of the bookshelf.

"You want me to read this?" Ashley climbs up the ladder to her bed, and hides under the blanket. I read "The Silly Starfish" until they fall asleep. I slide the book back in the bookshelf, and I carefully walk out. I close the door quietly, and I go into my room. I gonna have to sleep since I've got a really busy day ahead. I slip into my dinosaur pajamas, and I turn my lava lamp on. I lay down, and I plan out how I'll ask Ally to dance with me. Maybe I'll hold my hand out when slow song comes on. Or maybe I can hug her from behind, and then bring her to the dance floor. All I want is to have the perfect night. And I'd be devastated if I don't get my dance with her.

**Well, that's chapter 5 folks! Anyways, the song poll is still up on my profile. Be sure to vote! And who else is gonna see the series finale of iCarly, iGoodbye tonight? Be sure to trend #idontwanttosayigoodbye on twitter while watching it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! OMG I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. And I can't believe Christmas is in only 2 days! Ahhh! Anyways, I figured out that there will be 7 chapters so, on Christmas Eve, probably around noon, I will close the poll. So, you still have time to vote for what song I'll use. And now… I present to you… chapter… 6! :P **

Austin's POV 

I woke up to the sound of the twins screaming and running around my room. They bounced on my bed when I sat up, and they plopped down on top of me.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong Austin?" asked Ashley.

"You two almost broke my leg. Please don't do that."

"Sorry!" both said simultaneously. I shooed them out of my room, and I quickly change into jeans and a sweatshirt. I snatch a pancake from the kitchen, and I eat it on my way to the store. I'm just glad that I woke up in time, or I would've been late for the decorating. Luckily, I made it at 10:00. Ally and Dez were already trying to untangle the lights.

"Hey guys! Whoa, what just happened here?"

"Dez decided to toss these lights up in the air, and they got tangled up." Said Ally. I quickly fix the lights up, and I laid them on the tables.

"Where's Trish?" I ask.

"She's doing the final touches on some of the food. Apparently, the recipes for some of them required the decorations to be done the next day."

"The snacks must be delicious then. Dez?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy. I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"So Trish will kill you if you reveal what the goodies are."

"Uh, duh!"

"Let's just set the lights up. It'll take quote some time since we have so many of them." We finally finished at noon. The lights that were hung on the tables, and the bottom of the windows were easy, but when it came to the stepladder, that was a little scary. Dez kept shaking the ladder.

"That was scary!" exclaimed Ally as I climbed down the stairs.

"You think? Dez, what were you thinking just wobbling the ladder like that? I could've fallen!"

"I was trying to spread the sides out farther!"

"Never do that again." I growled.

"Let's just get some lunch. I don't want to be starving and doing a bunch of work at the same time." Said Ally. We all buy some sandwiches, fruit, and water at the food court, but even with a simple lunch, it still took an hour to eat. Thanks to Dez.

"Ah. That was delish!" said Dez, satisfied with his meal. He dabbed his mouth daintily with his napkin.

"Why do you eat like a snail?"

"Hey, if I eat too fast, I'll be full before I even finish!"

"We still have a lot of work to do, and there's only two hours left." said Ally. At the store, we play Christmas music to entertain us. We fought over where the snowman should go again, but Ally won… again. It was put at he entrance, and I sneaked the mistletoe on the wire that hung from the railings to a hook on the other side. Now, all I have to do is somehow get Ally to dance with me, and bring her under it. Genius!

"Guess who's got all the treats for tonight!" shouted Trish. She came in with one of those carts you find at a fancy restaurant.

"That's all the food you made?" asked Ally.

"No, I've got two more cart fulls left, but they have to be here just before the party starts or they'll get ruined. Dez, you'll be helping me bring those snacks."

"Aww!" whined Dez.

"Oh quit whining. So Ally, are you gonna ask Dallas to dance with you?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe not."

"What? Don't you like him?"

"To be honest, I never really did like him that much, but it would be nice to at least get one dance with him." Ally answered. I notice Dez peeking under the cloth placed on top of the food. Trish smacks him in the head.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! I'm hungry!"

"Just help me put the food on the table." Ally, Dez, and I took platters of cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and M&Ms and organized them on tables. Dez tries to sneak a taste of the cookies, but Trish smacks his hand.

"You can wait until the party. Now, can you please get what your going to wear to the party, and put it in a bag? Then come to my house to bring the rest of the food and drinks. Ally and Austin, can you bring coolers and ice?" demanded Trish.

"I'm sure I've got a few. I can stop at the store and get a bunch of ice."

"I've got some too. How many do you need?"

"Well, since there's quite a lot of people coming, bring as many as you can."

"That won't be too hard." I said. Trish drags Dez out of the store, leaving me alone with Ally.

"I can't believe that we were able to pull this off in two days. Thanks for helping."

"No problem." Ally reaches up, and hugs me. I waned to kiss her, but I want to wait until the actual party."

"Well, I guess I'll see you a 6."

"Yup, you too." I leave to my house, worrying about what might go wrong. Wait, if I think that, then something will go wrong. I'm greeted by Ashton and Ashley at the door. In my room, I change my outfit and I room myself. I wanted to take a lot of time so that I looked presentable. I searched the house for coolers, and I managed to find 3. I found a bunch of bags of ice in the basement, so I lugged those up, and plopped them into the coolers. I drank a glass of water to refresh myself. I'm just lucky enough that he store isn't too far from home. Carrying the coolers and ice was torture though. I stand at the entrance, and I take a deep breath. This may be my only chance to serenade Ally.

**Alright, last chance to vote for the song ok. You have until Noon on Christmas eve. Anyways review! Peace out! :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas! This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. I won't tell you which song won, so read on to find out. Enjoy! P.S. my mom and I made that peppermint chocolate cake yesterday! **

Ally was helping Trish and Dez set up the tables with the rest of the food. Trish had on a polka dot dress, white heels with fur trimmings, and snowflake earrings. Ally was wearing the dress I got for her, black heels, and candy cane earrings. Dez had on a tux, like me.

"Hey guys, I got a bunch of coolers and ice!" I announced. Ally rushed over to me, and hugged me again. She and Dez bring a few coolers over, and we stuff them with sodas, juice, and water. We finished just in time too. The first group of people arrived at the door. Miami Mack, who's too busy to notice me, begins playing music.

"Austin, I'm really nervous about dancing with Dallas. What if he says no again? I know he knows that I can't dance well either, but there's a chance he'd still turn down the offer."

"Don't worry about it. It's a party. It's Christmas time. He'd love to dance with you." I reassured.

"Thanks Austin." Ally joins the rest of the party goers who are jumping around to the beat. Trish hangs with Mack, and begs for her favorite songs to be added to the playlist. I search for Dez, and I see that he is stuffing himself with chocolates and ice cream. I walk up to him.

"You're gonna get a stomach ache from eating all of that food."

"I don't care. This is just so delicious! I could eat it all!" Dez exclaimed. I grab his wrist and I force the food out of his hand.

"Save it for everyone else! Come on, lets join the dance off they started." I pull Dez over to the crowd that grew to almost a hundred people already.

"Hey Austin! I challenge you to a dance off! You up for it?" one of the guys shouted out. I find him, and I accept it.

"Bring it!" The guy, who's name I learned was Josh, began some pretty sweet moves. To be honest, I probably wouldn't even stand a chance. He ends his choreography with a back flip. Oohs and ahs escaped from the crowd. I'm determined to win this thing. I flipped a few times, and did tricky moves with my feet. Some of the other boys tried to copy my moves, but they failed. Everyone cheered for me, and I shook hands with Josh. I went to grab a water bottle, and I see Ally sitting on the stairs.

"Hey Austin."

"Hi. Uh, why are you here all alone?" I ask.

"I haven't even seen Dallas at all yet. Do you think I drove him away?"

"Ally! I'm sure he's just late. I mean, I haven't even seen Cassidy yet."

"But that's different. You're not hoping for a dance with her." Ally mumbled.

"I know, but still, you should come join us! Have fun!" I encouraged. I pulled her into the crowd, and we jumped around, pumping our fists in the air. Over the next two hours, lot's of people came. The store was almost packed, but there was still more than enough food. Some of the girls were hanging by the cake, but no one even cut a slice for themselves. The boys were doing some strange jokes and laughing around with Miami Mack.

"Austin, should I videotape this party? We could use some of the scenes for a future music video." Said Dez.

"Nah. I think you should give videography a rest for a while. Where did Trish go?"

"She's trying to get Mack to play Gangnam Style, but I hate it."

"Dude, that's why she wants to play it."

"Oh." _**(A/N I absolutely hate Gangnam style no offense)**_ I finally see Cassidy arrive, but I don't see anyone with her."

"Hey! Um, didn't someone ask you to go to the party with them?" I ask her.

"He'll be here soon. I just thought I'd come here so that I can do something." she answers. Cassidy dances with a few other girls who I assume are her friends. That's when Dallas arrives. I should tell Ally, but Mack lowers the volume of the music to tell us something.

"Alright you party people. It's time to slow things down a bit. So, go find that special someone, and dance along." I find Ally searching for Dallas, but she can't seem to find him.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Ima be under the mistletoe _

That's when I see her run up the stairs and into her practice room. She doesn't close the door though. I look over to where she came from, and I see that Dallas was dancing with… Cassidy? He asked her to the party! I follow Ally upstairs, and I find her pressing the same piano key over and over again. I sit next to her.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Ima be under the mistletoe_

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see Dallas dancing with Cassidy?"

"Well I…"

"I'm telling you. I drove him away." she cries. I hold her in my arms.

"I think you should forget about him. He's not that great."

"I just wanted to have the perfect dance, but now there's no one to dance with." I stood up and I held my hand out.

"I think there's just one more person who'd like to dance with you." I say. She takes my hand, and we join the rest of the couples dancing. Ally wraps her arms around my neck. We dance along to the beat of the music.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But Ima be under the mistletoe_

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle

Slowly, I somehow moved us under the mistletoe. When I looked up, so did Ally. The green and red decoration hung right there. This is it. Ally was staring into my eyes, and smiled shyly. Then, she stood on her toes, and kissed me. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I made sure to remember every detail. We pulled away for air after a few seconds.

"You like me?" she asks.

"I have. For a really long time." We continue on dancing until the end of the song. This was the best night of my life.

_Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas_

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

**Well, that's it! I hoped you liked reading my story, and I hope ya'll had a great Christmas, and Happy New Year! And maybe you can review for my Christmas present? :P **


End file.
